Fox Keen
Sire: Mother: Brother: Sister: |pup = Cub Keen |adult = Fox Keen |past = Apprentice |current = Third/Healer |status = Living |image 1 = File: Fox Keen.png}}Fox Keen is a dark orange male fox with a snow white belly, chest, and tail tip, black ears, and sharp, pale golden eyes. Personality Keen is a thoughtful, intelligent fox who is much more suited to healing than fighting or hunting. However, he is blunt and often gruff, not really expressing his emotions on a regular basis. He believes that his job is to heal, and not to force other foxes to deal with his problems. He's also not very well equipped to deal with emotional trauma, which causes some of his Packmates to see him as slightly insensitive. Backstory and Facts *Fox Keen's healing mentor, Fox Mint, was very adamant in him not having relationships outside of healing, and was a little verbally abusive, which makes him extremely hesitant to enter a relationship with Onyx, though he does love her. *He feels responsible for the deaths of Fox Ivy, Fox Leaf, Fox Land, and Fox Tree. Quotes :"Fox Keen!" Mags barked to the pursuing male. "She needs your help." :"Is that a fox?" Fox Ivy curiously sniffed at Onyx's dusky black fur. :Fox Keen shooed her away. "She must be starving, and she's injured. I don't care what her pelt looks like. Fetch me some moss, would you?" ― Fox Keen treats Onyx :Berry was poking around Fox Keen, who was busy replacing the cobwebs on Onyx's wounds. "What's that for?" She squeaked, blinking curiously. :"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with." Fox Keen grunted. "I'll give you three seconds before I chuck you into the prey pile." ― Fox Keen drives Berry away :"It's a rank." Fox Keen said, leading her into the cave. "Fox Alpha and Fox Mother are at the head of the Pack. Fox Sharp is second, or Beta, I'm third, Gamma, and Snap is fourth. Normally we only have three, but with such a large Pack it's best with four creatures to help make decisions. Plus, it's the Delta's job to watch over the Pack's pups while their mothers hunt." ― Fox Keen explains the pack hierarchy to Onyx :"You don't have to stop visiting me." Keen pointed out. "Healers are allowed to have friends." :Onyx paused and looked back. /I might as well tell him./ "Quartz told me I was distracting you," she breathed out. "How can I visit you if I'm distracting you from your work?" :Fox Keen lowered his head. "Quartz told you that?" He murmured. "Well... we'd make it work." Fox Mint had told him the same thing- and he definitely didn't trust his judgement. ― Fox Keen's conflict with having friends :Fox Keen felt like he was floating. He kept his eyes closed, soothed by the coolness and calm of the black void he was in. /Stay a while./ A voice told him, causing to wink open one eye. "Who is there?" :He rolled onto his paws, the comfort and lightness he had felt fading. He faced Fox Mint, his old mentor. Fox Keen remembered his intense stare and squirmed while the older fox scrutinized him. "Why don't you stay here a while?" He rasped, his lips forming into a smile. "It's nice here, isn't it?" :Fox Keen gazed warily at Fox Mint. "What are you doing here?" He asked him. :"This is my home." The large fox said innocently. "Where else would I be?" :"Okay, why am /I/ here, then?" Keen snapped. He watched Mint's lips curl into a smile, but it wasn't a happy one, as it never was. Usually it was sad or angry or mournful. This time it looked like a leer. "To welcome you here." :Fox Keen narrowed his eyes. "I can't stay. I have to go back." He thought of Onyx, bleeding out beside him before he blacked out. :"You lost your chance when you let Fox Ivy die!" Fox Mint snapped. "And you let the Fierce-dogs kill Onyx. You should never have set eyes on her." :"Onyx is dead?" Fox Keen croaked. :"Yes, and so will you. You can't live in a world knowing that /you're/ the reason she's dead." He stalked around Keen as if he were prey. "Right after you tore out her heart and stomped it into the ground." :"No!" Fox Keen howled. "I have to see her!" :"You don't deserve her!" Fox Mint growled, lunging. "You allowed Fox Ivy to die, and now you pay the price. That's six deaths with your name on them." :"Six?" Fox Keen rasped. "Fox Brindle, Fox Fly and Fox Leap were born dead. That wasn't my fault."'' :"It was." Fox Mint growled. "But that's not what I'm talking about. Fox Tree, Land and Leaf were killed, and you were still to busy with that pretty little Onyx to care." :Fox Keen was stunned, but he was distracted by the blur in his vision. He could hear Onyx's voice. "She's alive." He whispered. "You lied to me!" :Fox Mint growled. "You don't deserve to live. You are the reason Raindrop is dead." He sneered. ― Fox Keen dreams about his old mentor :Fox Keen could still smell Ivy's blood. When he reached the area of her death, a patch of scarlet red still remained. The sight made him feel sick, but he deserved it. ― Fox Keen's guilt :Fox Keen watched Onyx from a distance. /I was hoping we were going to share a den./ He thought, disappointed. Instead he'd be sleeping with two complete strangers. /I'll still make them feel welcome. I have no enemies./ ― Fox Keen's regret :"The most recently batch tasted strange. More then usual. It was bitter, and sour. I took two mouthfuls and then stopped." Jack admitted. :Fox Keen nodded. "It was probably bad. I'll give your some juniper for now. It'll relieve the pain in your stomach and its probiotics probably should help if it's caused by bacteria." :''"Thanks. Jack mumbled, chewing the shrubby leaves with difficulty." ― Fox Keen treats Jack Family Tree Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Third Category:Healers